1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle which is mounted in a hybrid vehicle propulsion driven by jointly using an internal-combustion engine and a motor, and wherein the driving force from at least one of the internal-combustion engine and the motor is transmitted to the driving wheels.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-192313, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example, in a hybrid vehicle which comprises an internal-combustion engine and a motor as a power source and wherein the driving force from at least one of the internal-combustion engine and the motor is transmitted to the driving wheels for propulsion, a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle has been well known which calculates the throttle opening for minimizing the fuel consumption of the internal-combustion engine with respect to the rotation frequency of the input shaft of the transmission, and based on this throttle opening and the accelerator operation amount of a driver, allocates the torque required by the power plant (that is, the internal-combustion engine and the motor), into the engine torque required by the internal-combustion engine and the motor torque required by the motor (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 9-163509).
Incidentally, in the control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle according to an example of the above conventional technique, there is concern that for example, in an executing state for fuel cut (F/C) which cancels the fuel supply to the internal-combustion engine due to the regenerative operation of motor and the accelerator operation amount of driver being a value of zero or in the vicinity of zero, if the setting is to shift to the F/C resetting state which restarts the fuel supply at the time when an increase in the accelerator operation amount of driver is detected, fuel consumption efficiency may be deteriorated.
That is, even in the case where the increase in the accelerator operation amount of driver is detected during the regenerative operation of the motor, for example if the vehicle is in the decelerating state, the regenerative operation of the motor is continued, resulting in a problem in that the internal-combustion engine is unnecessarily started.